Shadow of Darkness
by whitedarkness
Summary: Raven has a premonition that Trigon will return. To prevent this she must go to the future. But how can she stop the end from happening again. BBRae, with some StarRob, and CyBee. REVIEW PLS.
1. A Premonition

Ok, I got this idea from an episode of Charmed, and according my cousin, it is also similar to 13 going on 30 the movie. So I hope they don't sue me. This also has some stuff from the original comics; I just altered time, and supporting events, as well as a background story.

I'd like to thank my, should I say, muse Fic Slayr for helping with this story.

Disclaimers- Okay I don't own Teen Titans. It's implied though because it's a FANFICTION. I hope you enjoy. And I ask you to review. REVIEW pls. Except flames. I ignore them from now on. I had my first two, and they really annoyed me. And give this story a chance. The first chapter has to do with a lot of explaining.

_Italics are dream sequences_

"…" is speech

'…' is thought

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_THE GEM WAS BORN OF EVIL'S FIRE, _

_THE GEM SHALL BE HIS PORTAL. _

_HE COMES TO CLAIM, HE COMES TO SIRE_

_THE END OF ALL THINGS MORTAL"._

_This is what an older Raven said before becoming the portal once again. Her friends were fighting harder than ever. Fighting with different powers, stronger than of the past, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy (who also looked different) were facing several fire soldiers and demons. With a stronger will, and more determination on their faces, they fought to keep the end from coming again. Raven once again protected the only people capable of saving the world. But it possibly wouldn't be enough. Raven didn't look like herself. She had a twisted look on her face. Then she disappeared as Trigon rose from the flames. Then he bellowed "The earth is once again mine"._

Raven awoke with a start. She was all sweaty, with all her bed sheets on the floor (yes cliché, but it works). She was panting heavily, a haunted look in her eyes. She needed to calm down. She looked at her clock. 5:42. She got up and went to the kitchen in the dark. She poured her pre-prepared tea into her cup. As she sipped it, she could feel it soothing her body and the warmth spread. But her mind was still tense. 'Its going to happen again, but I can't let it. Not again. We beat him before, what's stopping us from defeating him then'. But her train of thought was interrupted by a certain green elf.

"What are you doing up so early" said Beast Boy.

"What, oh nothing" she defended. "I could ask the same of you".

"Couldn't sleep" he said.

"Me neither" said Raven.

"You look worried" he said.

"No, I'm not" she responded quickly. But she let out a hint of worry in her voice that Beast Boy (surprisingly) caught.

"What's wrong?" asked Beast Boy.

"Grr… nightmare" she growled roughly. Yep, she was annoyed by the interrogation.

"Hehe" he laughed sheepishly.

"I'm going to bed" said Raven.

"Good night," he said. "Or morning." He pondered what just happened before preparing a snack and heading back to bed.

Raven just ignored that as she walked to her room. 'How can I stop this' thought Raven. Realization quickly flashed through her mind. 'I have to go to the future. I know how to stop him, I have to go'. She made up her mind. She was going to go to the future. As she got into her room, she realized she needed to keep them out of this fight. She then summoned Cyborg's holographic projection device (A/N). She made a projection of herself and used her magic to solidify it. And she put back the device. So then she took out a book and found the spell she was looking for. "Time travel…" She quickly muttered the spell and a portal soon opened up. She instructed her hologram to not let the others know at all costs. Then, she stepped through. As she whirled through the portal, she fell asleep. But when she woke up, she was in a white cloak and leotard.

'Why am I wearing white' she thought, as she looked into the mirror. She gasped at the sight before her.

"I-is that me?" she asked to no one in particular. Her body was more err… mature, and she thought she looked quite attractive (which she never believed she was).

"Well yeah, that's what you see when you look in a mirror" said a familiar voice. She whipped her head around so fast her neck began to ache. She was surprised to see whose mouth the remark came from.

"B-b-beast Boy?" she stuttered.

* * *

I hope you like it, review please. Seriously Review. You will make my day. You can even say "Update soon" and that's it. Or give a critical review. 

Authors Notes:

Cyborg used it in the episode Overdrive, I know it's not detachable, it's part of Cyborg, but let's just say it is.

this one is two way

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. We got WHAT!

Wow, this seems to be my best Teen Titans fic yet according to my reviewers. Reviews make me so happy. Anyway completely disregard that Fic Slayr is my muse…I meant beta tester lol. Wow I'm really happy.

**dancingirl3**- Here's the update.

**WindyDays**- thanx. I'll calm down. (breathe in, breathe out) I'll add more detail and try not to rush. BTW I like your name.

**RperQueen**- thanx. I'll do my best to fix up the rushing. And one can't go wrong with cliché's.

**Huupa**- comments always appreciated. I know that I need to fix up my detail work, and I'll try to fix it up.

**VeelaChic**- thanx. I hope my update doesn't disappoint.

**AnimationWickedRaven**- thanx. I updated. I know cliffies are evil but they are just so fun.

**Fic Slayr**- thanx. Updated now.

**Dracons**- it won't go exactly like the comics because there are some stuff that even the TV show edited. It will be mostly Raven centric.

I hope I don't disappoint you with the update.

Disclaimer- Don't own them.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Raven woke up in the future, she felt extremely dizzy. She immediately noticed she was wearing a blinding white cloak, as she thought 'Why am I wearing white?' Then she looked in the mirror. She saw how long her hair was, how tall, and how more… mature her body was. Out of instinct she said "Is that me?" to no one in particular. The voice that answered back surprised her.

"Well yeah, that's what you see when you look in a mirror" said a green young man. And thinking that he was able to make that remark scared her.

"B-b-beast Boy?" she stuttered.

"Dude I told you not to call me that, it's "CHANGELING" now!" he instantly said. His voice was slightly deeper, but he still managed to peak at points. Obviously he was no longer a boy. He kept his usual hairstyle and outfit style, but he was bigger. He was still shorter than them, but he gained muscle. He was no longer puny and skinny, but muscular.

"Um… yeah" she replied.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, you seem different" he said, obviously worried.

"Okay" she said with a stronger tone than before. "First of all I'm Raven, I think" muttering the last part. "And I am different. I'm from the past."

"Hahaha" he laughed. "For a second there you almost got me".

"No I'm serious" she insisted. "I came from the future because I had a vision that Trigon would return, around this time, and the End would happen again" she explained.

Beast Boy, I mean Changeling's eyes opened wide. There were things Raven would never joke about, and her father and the End were a few of those things. "S-so you're the teenage Raven?" he asked. Raven simply nodded her head to let him know the truth.

"Dude… err Raven, we need to tell the others" he insisted pulling her by the arm, but Raven resisted. "Um… Raven, we need to tell them."

"I can't worry them anymore, I mean you're worried yourself. I shouldn't have told you" said Raven.

"No, it's a good thing you told me" he replied. "Now we can get ready, and I need to tell them"

"No, please don't. I know I can prevent him. I'll just won't become the portal"  
"And what? Are you going to live in your older body forever?"

"Please, just don't tell them" she asked with a pleading voice. The monotone was completely gone.

"Okay, but you better come up with a different plan" said the Changeling. Raven was amused with his strange new sense of reason.

"So explain to me, what happened to all of us?" asked Raven.

"Well…" he began to explain. "Robin is now Nightwing and his job remains a mystery just like his true identity. I mean if he won't tell us who will he tell?"

"Richard "Dick" Grayson" she stated bluntly.

"Oh my gosh, it does make sense. How'd you figure it out?"

"In the past, we got a monthly bill from Wayne Enterprises. Considering Robin's close relation to Batman, and Batman's incredible tech, I put it together, so Batman is Bruce Wayne"

"Yeah, my head hurts" he said. "Starfire is now a model, Cyborg is an entrepre-nerd of a company Tech Titans making cars and stuff.

"Entrepreneur" she corrected him. "What about you and me?" she asked. The Changeling began to blush. "W-well, we kinda sorta got m-m-m…"

"Got what, tell me already" she said annoyed.

"WE GOT MARRIED DON'T KILL ME" he exclaimed. Raven's remained still. She was still seeping in the information.

"I… married… you?" she said slowly as if not wanting the information to be true.

"Um… yeah" he said really scared of Raven right now. Raven was going to say something but was interrupted by the red flashing and Robin's… I mean Nightwing's voice saying "Titans Go!"

* * *

_Back in the past_

The red alarm flashed as all the Titans were drawn to the living room. "In downtown, Plasmus is causing trouble. At that moment Beast Boy looked in Raven's eyes, and noticed something strange. It seemed, different from Raven. But he quickly dismissed it.

"Titans GO!" shouted Robin, as they all left.

* * *

_In the Future in Hell_

"The End is quickly approaching. My daughter is temporarily weaker. That just makes it so much easier" said Trigon. "Go attack them, send the message" he instructed another demon. "The End will return, and I will succeed this time. The world of mortals will end, and I will rule".

* * *

I hate the name Changeling, but he's no longer a boy. Also it is not completely accurate to the comics. But please review. I had a lot of hits. SO please review. REVIEW PLS. I'm sorry bout the shortness. And it's full of cliché's I know. This is mostly explanations, I'm sorry. Pls bear with me. Action is coming soon, 


	3. Authors Note, pls read

Yes. I'm very, very, very sorry. I know I haven't been on in FOREVER. I could resort to the excuse that I had tons of schoolwork (which I do) but there is also another thing. I just lost inspiration for this story. I truly am sorry. Just one question… I could end this story, since I have no clue what to do anymore, or, should I redo the story, because I really am not pleased with how it came out. I keep reading it, wondering what to do, but the first two chapters are too sucky to fix. If you want me to continue it as it is, please review and tell me. But I truly lost direction for this. I'll even let someone rewrite this story for me, because it would be better in anothers hands. I will still stay on fanfiction though, because I have new inspiration for another story. Please tell me, I don't know what to do anymore!

This chapter will be deleted in a few days.


End file.
